The Happy Family
by Otaku of Anime
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and something happened on the third night of their honeymoon. This story is based after the war against the giants and gaea. This is my first story so please be patient with me if I don't get the newest chapters right away. I also might get writers block every now and then but I will never abandon the story. Rated M for vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

The Happy Family

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I really don't know how long I will make it. Also, I will be relying on you guys' reviews to help me get through this story. Each chapter will have the point of view on either Percy or Annabeth. I am starting with this chapter being in Percy's POV, and will switch off every , I don't own PJO of HOO, Mr. Riordan does. If I did I wouldn't have to put in this disclaimer. The only part of this story that I own is the plotline. So, without further ado, I give you my first story.

Percy POV:

I honestly didn't know that Annabeth's mother would take the news so well seeing as how her and my father are absolute rivals. To be honest, she actually tried to impale me. If it hadn't been for Annabeth's quick actions with her dagger deflecting her mother's spear when it was just three inches from my face, I would probably have died right then and there.

"Mother! Why did you just try to impale my husband!?"

"I am truly sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to do what Athena? Considering the fact that you just tried to kill my son, and would have succeeded had Annabeth not interfered, I think you should explain yourself." Poseidon said, cutting Athena off.

"As I was going to say Annabeth, I am sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me. I just wasn't expecting you to be impregnated by this boy so soon after your wedding. Especially on your honeymoon none the less."

"Lady Athena, I should be the one apologizing instead of you. You see, the third night of our honeymoon, I had had so much to drink at the bar that I was fucking intoxicated and forgot to use any damn protection. We were both too caught up in the moment for Annabeth to even remind me. I am sorry." I was still a little drunk, which is why I had forgotten to watch my tounge.

"PERCEUS!"

I flinched at my father's outburst wondering the reason why he was so furious. "Y-yes d-dad?" I was sweating in gallons from fear of my father's wrath.

"What makes you think you can get away with saying that in front of me?!"

Just then was when I realized the mistake that I had made. I then noticed that my father had his trident in hand pointed at me which made me fear for my life. "S-s-s-s-s-sorry!"

I then felt a foot connect to the back of my head and I instantly blacked out.

A/N: Well? How did you like it? Please tell me about anything that I might have messed up on. I am relying on your reviews right now. Don't be afraid to criticize me about everything.

Otaku Out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When I made this chapter I was jamming out to Homecoming which some of you may know is made by Green Day. I will always try to update my story as soon as I possibly can so that I don't make you mad at me. Also, I was thinking about starting another story. Should I wait until this one is further along or should I start it now? Please tell me what you think by way of a review. Well I have nothing else to say in this author's note so just sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter two of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Percy's Migraine

Annabeth's POV:

'I wonder if I hit him too hard?' I wondered as I walked up the stairs to our bedroom. I was almost at the top of the staircase when I heard a rather loud groan emitting from our bedroom.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Percy? What's wrong honey?"

"Did you have to hit me so hard Annabeth?" Percy winced in pain after saying this, and proceded to get out of the bed and walk into the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

-Line Break-

After puking for a good five minutes, Percy finally came back into the bedroom and got back into bed. I could tell that he wasn't feeling well considering the fact that the kick I had given him in the back of the head while we were on Olympus had caused him to be in a comatose state for two whole weeks. I honestly didn't know that I had that powerful of legs.

That was when I noticed that his skin was almost pale. He passed out seconds after I noticed it and that was when I finally remembered to call Chiron.

Percy's POV:

The next time I woke up, I heard Annabeth sobbing quietly and the beeping of a heart monitor.

"Annabeth? W-why are you crying?" I asked weakly.

When she looked up at me, I instantly knew that she hadn't had much sleep lately, and if she did have any sleep it was only in short periods of time.

"Percy? Please tell me what the last thing is that you remember." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was just barely managing to hold herself together.

"Um, the last thing that I remember is puking into the toilet and then getting back into bed and then I don't know what happened after that."

The next thing I knew, Annabeth had her arms wrapped around me in what felt like a death grip because I felt so weak.

"C-can't b-breathe." I was gasping air in to replenish my oxygen when she finally let go of me.

"Sorry! I didnt mean to do that Percy!" Gods that sounded more like a bomb in my ears.

Wincing in pain I groaned loudly with pain erupting in my stomach. Annabeth must have noticed because picked up the bucket on the floor next to my bed so I didn't have to get up and walk to the bathroom. Next thing I knew, I was puking into the bucket with Annabeth lightly stroking my hair so none of it got full of puke.

"It's ok Percy. I'm sorry that I caused this. It's all of my fucking fault!" She was practically screaming in my ear, which only succeeded in making my migraine worse.

Just then I heard a familiar voice. "Annabeth, child. What has you so upset? Please do watch your language as well. I don't want Zeus blasting you to smitherenes. Come with me and we can talk about what is going wrong while Percy gets his rest." Chiron walked into the room I was in out of the wheelchair so I knew that we were inside the infirmary in the Big House.

"Why am I here Chiron? The last I thought was that I was in the hospital."

"No Percy. You are here at camp because unlike the mortal doctors, we have experience with you here. Just rest child. Rest and get your sleep so you can get better. Also Annabeth, are you pregnant? Word on Olympus says that you are." Chiron was inquiring her now.

"FUCK! I'll get you for this Aphrodite!" Annabeth was screaming now.

Groaning, I puked in the bucket for five more minutes. After the puke session, I was so exhausted that I hardly heard Chiron yelling at Annabeth in a scolding manner because of her language. I blacked out not five seconds afterwards.

A/N: Is this an ok length for a chapter or should I make it shorter like the last one? Please tell me what you think about the story. Also I need reviews. I know that I am being rude when I am saying this but I am writing my first story so reviews would help me with ideas. Anyways I should stop making these author's notes so long.

Otaku Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hello readers. Sorry it took so long for me to update but schoolwork and theatre practice got in the way. Anyway, I want you to know that I will always try to update as soon as possible all the time. I wrote this chapter while jamming out to the song Crossing Field which is the opening theme song of the first arc of an anime that I love called Sword Art Online (SAO). Also I just got Blood of Olympus on Tuesday And it is literally all that I am thinking about right now. Another author on this website has already finished it. I really need to step up my game. I have a four day weekend from school though so that should give me plenty of time. Speaking of time, why am I wasting yours with this authors note? Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Morning Sickness**

**Annabeth POV:**

I woke up to a terrible pain in my stomach and immediately ran straight for the bathroom. Once I got to the toilet, I started hurling. It only took Percy 20 seconds to wake up and realize where I was at and he was behind me faster than any of the Olympian gods could summon and brandish their weapons.

When he sat down, he instantly pulled my hair out of my face gently and slowly started rubbing circles into my back softly.

After I was done emptying the contents of my stomach into the porcelain throne I basically collapsed into Percy with tears streaming down my face.

**Percy POV:**

"It's ok babe. Just a few more weeks of this and you being sick in the morning will be over."

I flushed the toilet and made a washcloth damp using my powers over water to do so. Then I placed the washcloth on the back of her neck to cool her off and picked her up carrying her to our bed.

"No it is _not _okay. I feel like shit every day now and I feel ugly."

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard this.

"Listen to me Annabeth, you are not ugly you are the exact opposite of it being beautiful. I love you and I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you"

"Well all of Olympus knows about me being pregnant so what do I care now?"

"Wait. WHAT!"

"Don't yell seaweed brain. Aphrodite overheard our conversation with my mother and your father and couldn't help but spread the word."

"Shit!" Now I'm furious. The last thing that I need is for Ares knowing that Annabeth is pregnant. Although we have been on good terms, we do have our arguments every once in a while. Sometimes it gets so bad that my father has to intervene. "Oh well. It wasn't going to stay hidden for long now was it?"

"No I guess not. I am really tired now though so let's just go back to sleep. Is that okay with you Percy?"

"Yea that's fine Annabeth. I love you so much."

"I love you too seaweed brain," she replies. The next thing I hear is her rhythmic breathing that lulls me to sleep.

**A/N: Well how did you like the chapter? If you want to leave a review and tell me how I am doing that is fine and I will reply to it as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for reading!**

**-Otaku Out**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok guys, I wrote this chapter on my Kindle using color notes. Tell me if you like this form of it better than if I use the computer. It will be really beneficial if you tell me how you like it. So without further ado, I present to you chapter 4. Also, I know I said in the first chapter that I was going to switch between Percy and Annabeth for the point of view, but its really hard for me to write for Annabeth because well, I'm a guy. Sorry if you liked when I wrote in Annabeth's point of view but its hard. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, nor do I own the PJO/HOO series'. I wish I were though!

Cravings

Percy POV:

I'm sleeping when I wake up to a pillow hitting my face.

"Ow. What the hell was that for Annabeth? If you hit me too hard I might black out again. What are you doing awake at," I look at the the watch that Tyson made for me when I was thirteen, "twelve-thirty in the fucking morning?"

That's when I hear her stomach growl. "Well sorry if I can't control my pregnancy cravings Seaweed Brain. I need some cookie dough ice cream right now or I am going to have you sleep on the couch for a month. Go get me some this instant."

Afraid of the punishment, I really don't know what what to say to this. "Annabeth, you depleted all of what we had left after dinner last night. Also, I doubt that the stores are open right now."

"I don't care! Go get some from Walgreen's Seaweed Brain. They're open 24/7 for crying out loud!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go get you your ice cream. Can I get something for myself while I'm there though?"

"You can if you go quickly. Also bring me some reddi whip while you're at it."

"Okay, my love." I reply lovingly.

"Just go already before I make you sleep alone tonight."

I quickly get dressed and leave to Walgreen's, just knowing what will happen if I have to sleep alone. Even after three years, the memories of that horrid place that neither of us can call by its actual name haven't been fully erased from our minds.

As I'm exiting my car at Walgreen's, I hear an all too recognisable angry moo in the distance behind me. Immediately, I am filed with dread.

When I first saw this guy, I was twelve and didn't know what the fuck I was even doing. It wasn't the same now because he was really out for my blood this time. You guessed right if you said that this monster was the minotaur.

Then I hear a really annoying girly giggle to my left, and just my luck, it's Kelli the empousa.

Then I hear the laughter of three guys. Too bad Annabeth isn't here to help me fight all of these monsters at once. Wait, why am I thinking about my pregnant wife fighting monsters?

Immediately I pull out Anaklusmos. (If you don't know where I got that from, go re-read lightning thief) Then all of them attack and I am facing five monsters at the same time. This time though, four of them have intelligence.

In order to put this fight in my favor quickly, I target Mr. Moo first. Little did I know that each of them would charge me at the same time.

I am about to turn around to fight Kelli when a fireball his me in the back and sends me flying. I hit the side of a brick building and black out, but not before I see four bolts of lightning strike and vaporize all four of the monsters.

-line break-

When I wake up, I can hardly register where the fuck I'm at. It only takes a few minutes for me to figure out that I'm in the infirmary at camp.

I try to move my head but my neck instantly feels pain, causing me to groan in pain.

"Percy?" I know that voice anywhere, even if the owner is really tired. "Oh my gods you're awake! I was so worried for you!" Annabeth then crushes me in a backbreaking embrace.

"Owwwwwwwwww." I barely manage to groan because of all the pain. "For being a cold of Athena, you sure can give a deathgrip embrace. I can't breathe!" I barely manage to croak this out before I start slipping out of consciousness. I barely hear Annabeth apologise before I black out again.

I'm not unconscious for as long though. This is because I instantly feel a bolt of electricity run through my body.

My eyes snap open to see none other than Jason Grace.

AN: Okay people. How do you like it? I am accepting criticism but it has to be constructive. Also, Percy and Annabeth might be a little OOC but its hard for me to keep them in character. Anybody got ideas for a topic on the next few chapters? Tell me in a review wether you think the baby should be a boy or girl. I also need ideas on what the name should be. Tell me both in the review people. Also I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update the story. I just had insane writers block. Again I apologize. I'll try not to take so long with the next update.

-Otaku out


End file.
